Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe, ein ehemaliger Geist, ehemaliger Anker zur anderen Seite, eine ehemalige übernatürliche Jägerin und einer der weiblichen Hauptcharaktere in Vampire Diaries. Bevor sie entdeckte, dass sie eine Hexe ist, beschrieb sie sich selbst als eine Hellseherin, was sich in Staffel 8 bestätigte, als sie während Enzos Tod eine heftige Druckwelle von Gefühlen auslöste, und somit eine eigene Dimension für ihn erschuf. Bonnie ist die Tochter von Rudy Hopkins und Abby Bennett Wilson, welche sie früh verlies. Sie wuchs seither bei ihrer Großmutter Sheila Bennett auf. Sie ist sie ein Mitglied der Bennett-Familie. Geschichte thumb|left|Bonnie mit ihrer Mutter Bonnie lebt schon seit ihrer Geburt in Mystic Falls. Ihre Mutter Abby Bennett Wilson verlies sie, als sie noch jung war. Da ihr Vater Rudy Hopkins nie wirklich ein Teil ihres Lebens war, wurde Bonnie die meiste Zeit von ihrer Großmutter, Sheila Bennett, die sie nur Grams nennt, aufgezogen. Es ist unbekannt, warum Bonnie den Mädchennamen ihrer Mutter trägt. Während ihrer Kindheit freundete Bonnie sich mit Elena Gilbert und Caroline Forbes an. Als sie neun Jahre alt war, verlor sie ihren Teddybären, Miss Knuddel. Ihre Grams versuchte Bonnie schon vor Beginn der Serie zu erklären, dass sie eine Hexe sei, doch Bonnie hielt sie immer für ein bisschen verrückt. Staffel Eins thumb|left|Bonnie und Elena in der Schule.Bonnie fährt zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Elena Gilbert zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres in die Schule. Sie erzählt, dass ihre Großmutter sie für eine Hexe hält, was sie nicht so recht glauben will. Plötzlich fliegt eine schwarze Krähe gegen ihren Wagen und besonders Elena erschreckt sich sehr, da sie ja erst vor kurzem ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren hatte. Bonnie prophezeit Elena, dass es ihr wieder gut gehen wird und sie fahren weiter. In der Schule beobachten sie einen mysteriösen neuen Schüler und werden sogleich in seinen Bann geschlagen. Während des Unterrichts teilt Bonnie ihrer Freundin per SMS mit, dass Stefan sie anstarrt. Am Fest am Abend hatte Bonnie eine Vision, als sie Elenas Hand berührte. Sie sah eine Krähe und Nebel. Später, als Vicki angegriffen wurde, bestand für Bonnie kein Zweifel, dass sie eine Hexe war. Auch mit Caroline befand sie sich nachher im Grill und sie redeten. Gegenüber Caroline entgegnete Bonnie ebenfalls, dass sie eine Hexe sei. Bonnie begleitet Elena auch zur Nacht des Kometen und hilft bei der Suche nach Vicki mit. Staffel Zwei In Die Rückkehr besucht Bonnie Caroline nach ihrem Autounfall. Später am Nachmittag, nachdem Damon Caroline Blut gegeben hatte, sprach sie der Lockwood Familie ihr Beileid aus, da Tylers Vater, Richard Lockwood, gestorben war. Dort traf sie auf Damon und sie gerieten aneinander. Sie benutze ihre Kraft und fügte ihm Schmerzen zu. Bonnie traf Elena und erzählte ihr das von Damon. Beim berühren ihres Arms bemerkte sie, dass es Katherine war. Um sicher zu sein, rief sie Elena an, die noch nicht da war. Katherine griff thumb|Bonnie fügt Damon ein Aneurysma hinzu.Bonnie an. Diese setzte ihre Kräfte wieder ein, bemerkte jedoch, dass ihre Kräfte bei ihr nicht wirkten. Katherine fing an sie zu würgen. Mit ihren Kräften öffnete sie die Tür. Da es nun Zeugen geben würde wenn Katerine Bonnie etwas tun würde verschwand sie. In Schöne neue Welt kommt Bonnie nicht damit klar, dass Caroline ein Vampir ist. Sie gibt Damon die Schuld und benutzt ihre Kräfte. Sie zwingt ihn durch Schmerzen auf den Boden und entfacht ein Feuer. Elena sah dies und zwang Bonnie aufzuhören, indem sie Bonnie aus der Trance riss. So überlebte Damon. thumb|left|Bonnie quält Damon In Böser Mond fragt Stefan Bonnie im Mystic Grill, ob Bonnie Caroline einen Tageslichtring machen würde. Erst zögert Bonnie, da sie gesehen hatte, wie Caroline einen Mann getötet hatte und sie Angst hatte, dass sie es wieder tun würde. Stefan überzeugte sie, indem er Caroline helfen wollte. Später in Carolines Zimmer zeigte Bonnie ihr den Lapislazuli Ring. Caroline sagte, der wäre hässlich, woraufhin Bonnie entgegnete, dass sie garnicht helfen müsse. Somit hielt Caroline den Mund und Bonnie machte ihr den Ring. thumb|Bonnie führt das Ritual durch. In Plan B, bei den Lockwoods, hilft jeder bei der Vorbereitung für den jährlichen Maskenball. Elena sieht Bonnie und geht zu ihr. Bonnie jedoch ist verärgert, dass Elena Carolines Seite gewählt hat. Elena jedoch nahm Bonnie beiseite um mit mehr Privatsphäre über die Sache mit Caroline und Katherine zu reden. Elena hofft, dass Bonnie Caroline und ihrer Freundschaft eine neue Chance gibt. Kurz danach laufen Mason und Bonnie ineinander. Stefan merkt sofort, dass Bonnie etwas gespürt hat und fragte sie was sie gesehen habe. Bonnie sagte, sie habe gesehen wie Mason Elena geküsst habe, Stefan jedoch wusste, dass es nicht Elena, sondern Katherine gewesen sein muss. Etwas später brachten Stefan und Damon sie zu Mason und sie sollte den beiden helfen mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Erst zögerte sie, stimmte dann jedoch zu, um Elena zu schützen. Als Bonnie etwas später so tut, als habe sie Probleme mit ihrem Auto, kommt Mason um ihr thumb|Bonnie versucht etwas über Mason herauszufinden. zu helfen. Als Mason bei ihr ist, verpasst sie ihm ein Aneurysma. Dann kahmen Damon und Stefan und verfrachteten ihn in das Auto. Bonnie begann seine Gedanken zu lesen und fand heraus, dass der Mondstein auf dem Lockwood Anwesen im Brunnen versteckt ist. Sie traf sich anschließend mit Caroline am Brunnen. In Maskenball besuchte sie die Salvatore Pension um Stefan und Damon zu helfen, Katherine zu fangen und zu zerstören. Sie traf auch Alaric und Jeremy dort. Zusammen planten sie Katherine zu töten und somit Mystic Falls zu befreien.thumb|left|Bonnie mit dem Grimoire. Als das getan war, gingen sie zum Maskenball. Während Bonnie mit Jeremy zur Party ging, hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Da sie nicht in der Lage war es abzuschütteln, folgte sie ihren Sinnen und traf auf Lucy. Bonnie fragte Lucy ob sie sich kennen würden und Lucy entgegnete, sie kenne niemanden auf der Party da sie von jemandem mitgenommen wurde. Draußen erlitt Elena starke Schmerzen und Bonnie entschied ihr mit einem Zauber zu helfen. Da sie denkt, dass auf der Veranstaltung noch eine andere Hexe ist, bittet sie Jeremy auf Elena aufzupassen, während Bonnie los läuft, um herauszufinden wer die andere Hexe ist. Bonnie fand schließlich Lucy und fragte sie, was sie da tue und Lucy erzählte, dass sie Katherine helfe. Bonnie versuchte Lucy zu überreden, den Zauber zu brechen, doch Lucy sagte, sie könne es nicht tun solange sie den Mondstein habe. Als sie thumb|Bonnie und Lucy.ihre Hände nahm um sie zu stoppen, fühlte Bonnie eine Verbindung zu Lucy. Sie spürte wieder das seltsame Gefühl, doch sie erzählte, dass sie ihr vertrauen könne. Bonnie gab ihr den Mondstein. Bevor Lucy die Party verließ, versuchte Bonnie herauszufinden wer sie war. Lucy erzählte ihr, dass sie Cousinen seien. Sie dankte Bonnie und sagte ihr, dass sie den Vampiren nicht helfen müsse. Bonnie versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass sie nicht mitten im Vampirdrama sein wolle. Lucy sagte, dass Bonnie eine gute Hexe sei und sie genau dorthin gehöre. In dieser Folge kommen sich Jeremy und Bonnie näher. In Rose, versucht Stefan Bonnie zu überreden, Katherine aus der Gruft zu holen, um ihre Hilfe zu bekommen. Bonnie entgegnet jedoch, dass dies unmöglich sei, jedoch hatte sie eine andere Idee wie es funktionieren könne. In Alarics leerem Klassenraum mit einem Tropfen von Jeremys Blut, sprach sie einen Lokalisierungszauber aus und fand so heraus, wo Elena war. Bonnies Nase fing an zu bluten aber sie versuchte es zu überspielen. Als Stefan und Damon zu der lokalisierten Elena fuhren, warteten Jetremy und Bonnie in seinem Zimmer. Als sie sich nutzlos fühlte, erinnerte sie sich an einen Spruch, der Elena helfen könnte. Sie bat Jeremy um ein Haar aus Elenas Bürste und sprach einen neuen Zauber aus. Jeremy bemerkte, dass Bonnies Nase wieder blutete und versuchte sie zu stoppen, doch sie wird ohnmächtig.thumb|left|Bonnie bekommt Nasenbluten. Nachdem sie aufgewacht war und Jeremy ihr ein Glas Wasser gebracht hatte, fragte er sie, was da passiert war. Sie erzählte ihm, dass auch Hexen Schwächen haben. Wenn sie zu viel Kraft benutzen, werden sie geschwächt. Er musste ihr versprechen dies niemandem zu erzählen, denn wenn jemand von diesen Schwächen wisse, könne diese auch jemand ausnutzen. Bonnie öffnete sich Jeremy und erzählte ihm, dass sie sich allein fühle und Jeremy entgenete, dass er sich genauso fühle. In Katerina steigt Bonnie aus ihrem Auto und lässt versehentlich ihre Bücher fallen. Jeremy sah dies und half ihr. Sie war ein wenig geschockt, als er sie für später in den Mystic Grill einlud. Zögerlich sagte Bonnie ja. Zusammen durch die Schule laufend, trafen sie einen neuen Schüler der das Sekretariat suchte. Er sagte er heiße Luka und zeigte großes Interesse an Bonnie. Jeremy bot ihm an, ihm den Weg zu zeigen, während er Bonnie ansah. Später im Grill rannte Bonnie in Luka und seinen Vater Jonas Martin. Sie baten Bonnie sich zu ihnen zu setzen und da Jeremy noch nicht da war, tat sie das auch. Bonnie thumb|Bonnie mit Luka und Jonas im Grill.fand heraus, dass die beiden aus Lousiana stammen. Jonas sagte, dass er Bennets aus Salem kenne und fragte sie, ob sie dort Verwandte habe. Bonnie sagte ja, aber bevor sie mehr sagen konnte sah sie Jeremy an den Billardtischen und ging zu ihm. Die beiden spielten gerade eine Runde, als Luka dazukahm und mitspielte. Während Jeremy Billard spielt, setzt sich Bonnie zu Luka an den Tisch. Luka entschuldigte sich für seinen Vater, da dieser viel zu neugierig sei und sagte sie solle vorsichtiger sein. Da sie nicht verstand was er meinte, zeigte er ihr einen kleinen Trick mit dem Salz. Bonnie fragte ihn, ob er eine Hexe sei, dieser entgegnete jedoch, dass sie lieber als Hexenmeister bezeichnet werden würden. In Das Opfer verbessert sich Bonnies und Lukas Freundschaft immer mehr. Bonnie erzählt ihm, dass ihre letzten Sprüche. Währenddessen er ihre Hände nahm, zeigte er ihr, wie man Kräfte thumb|Channelnchannelt. Bonnie versprach Damon und Stefan, den Gruftzauber zu brechen, um an den Mondstein zu kommen. Jeremy kahm mit, da er weiß, dass es zu viel für Bonnie wird. Er versucht Bonnie zu übereden, den Zauber nicht zu machen, da er sich Sorgen um sie macht, sie jedoch beachtet ihn nicht. Nachdem sie einen Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, und sie die Asche des Bildes hatten, bat Bonnie um etwas, wo sie die Asche herein tun könne. Als sie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte nahm sich Jeremy selbst etwas von der Asche, um den Mondstein selbst aus der Gruft zu holen. In der Gruft channeled Bonnie Lukas Energie, und Jeremy geht in die Gruft. Jedoch klappt es nicht ganz und Bonnie wird ohnmächtig. Stefan läuft in die Gruft und schubst Jeremy aus der Gruft. Doch so ist er zusammen mit Katherine in der Gruft eingeschlossen. In Die Verwandlung diskutieren Bonnie und Elena darüber, wie sie den Fluch vom Mondstein nehmen können. Elena verzweifelt, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie Stefan aus der Guft holen sollen. Bonnie steckt den Stein ein und sagt ihr, dass sie gehen muss. Elena ging hinunter, rannte jedoch in Bonnie hinein. Die merkte, dass Elena ihr etwas verheimlicht. Sie stoppt Elena, diese konfrontiert sie jedoch thumb|Bonnie nimmt Elena gefangen.damit, dass sie den Mondstein geklaut hat. Als Elena entscheidet, das Haus zu verlassen, merkt sie, dass Bonnie einen Zauber auf das Haus gelegt hat, sodass sie es nicht verlassen kann. Bonnie fährt zu Luka, um ihm sein Armband zurückzugeben. Nachdem sie sich entschuldigt hatte, es zu benutzen, ließ er sie hinein. Er zeigte ihr thumb|left|Alle Grimiores von Luka und Jonas.einen Raum mit alten Grimoires und erklärte ihr, dass sein Vater sie über Jahre gesammelt habe. Bonnie fragte ihn wie man den Bindungszauber eines Steines brechen könne. Auf der Dachterasse versuchten die beiden den Zauber vom Mondstein zu nehmen. Sie nahmen ihn beide in die Hand und sprachen zusammen einen Zauber. Nach kurzer Zeit fing der Mondstein an zu schweben und zersplitterte in kleine Teile.thumb|Zerstörung des Mondsteins In Heulende Wölfe bringt Bonnie Luka unter Vorwand ein Getränk. Sie hatte etwas hineingetan, um ihn bewusstlos zu machen und nach ein Paar Schlücken fiel er um. Caroline und Jeremy kahmen zur Hilfe und brachten ihn in das Forbes Haus. Sie platzierten viele Kerzen in der Wohnung und Bonnie versuchte durch einen Zauber mehr über Klaus herauszufinden. Erst versucht er sich zu wehren, dann jedoch spricht er. Sie fanden heraus, dass Elijah ihm und seinem Vater versprochen habe,thumb|left|Hypnose seine Schwester Greta von Klaus zurückzubekommen. Als Caroline Luka zurück in den Mystic Grill brachte, erklärte Bonnie Jeremy, warum sie nicht zusammen sein können. Weil er das nicht hören wollte, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er kein kleiner Junge mehr, oder "nur" Elenas kleiner Bruder sei. In Die Dinnerparty im Mystic Grill sieht Jeremy Bonnie und setzt sich zu ihr an den Tisch, um sie zu fragen was nun zwischen den beiden wegen dem Kuss sei. Jedoch hatte er keine Chance, da Luka sich zu ihr setzte und ihr erzählte, dass er alles wüsste. Die Unschuldige spielend, sagte sie, dass sie einen Kaffee getrunken und eine Runde Billard gespielt hätten. Luka sagte, dass er aber bewusstlos in der Herrentoilette aufgewacht sei und sie lüge. Doch bevor er laut wurde kam Jeremy und bat ihn zu gehen. Später ging Bonnie zu Jeremy, um ein paar Zauber zu üben. Als sie hineinging, war sie schockiert, überall Kerzen zu sehen. Um herauszufinden was er vorhat, sagt sie, dass ihre Beziehung nicht weitergehen könne, bis sie mit Elena gesprochen habe. So hatten sie einen sehr stillen Nachmittag während sie an den Zaubern arbeiteten. Auf einmal stürmte Jonas Martin sehr wütend hinein und stieß Jeremy mit einem Handstoß an die Wand und ließ ihn dort hängen. Dann thumb|Jonas nimmt Bonnie ihre Kräfte. ging er zu Bonnie, nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und fragte, wo Elena sei. Er sprach einen Zauber und ging. Jeremy rannte zu ihr und fragte, was er getan habe. Sie weinte und sagte, er habe ihre Kräfte genommen. In Der Hausgast machten Bonnie, Caroline und Elena einen Mädelsabend. Jenna kam depressiv nach Hause und sie entschieden, sie dazuzunehmen. Caroline erzählte, dass im Mystic Grill heute Abend eine Band spielte und sie gingen dorthin. Bonnie sprach Elena darauf an, was sie davon halten würde, wenn sie sich mit Jeremy treffen würde. Elena entgegnete, dass er momentan so viele Probleme habe, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn so jemand Tolles wie Bonnie etwas mit ihm unternehmen würde. Später sah sie Jonas reinkommen, ging zu ihm, sagte ihm, dass sie nichts dafür könne und versprach ihm zu helfen, Greta von Klaus zu befreien. Doch er hörte ihr nicht zu und ließ die Lichter explodieren und die Menschen beginnen zu schreien und versuchen wegzulaufen. Er packt nach einem Kollaps ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Nach einem Momentthumb|Jonas gibt ihr Informationen und ihre Kräfte wieder. reißt Stefan ihn von ihr los und er ist tot. Jeremy kommt zu ihr und will mit ihr darüber reden, dass sie nicht wahrhaben will, ihre Kräfte verloren zu haben, doch sie berührt seine Brust und die Lichter flackern. Sie flüstert ihm zu, dass Dr. Martin ihr die Kräfte wiedergegeben hat und erzählt hat, wie man Klaus tötet. In Geliebte Feindin suchen Bonnie, Jeremy und Damon an dem richtigen Zauber, die Macht der toten Hexen zu verwenden. Damon zeigt ihnen denthumb|left|Bonnie sucht mit Hilfe eines Zaubers das richtige Buch. Todesort der Hexen. Er wusste es, da er versucht hatte, Emily zu retten. Im Haus fand er heraus, dass er nicht eintreten konnte. Sein Ring wirkte dort nicht und er fing an zu brennen. Er bat Bonnie um Hilfe und sie fing an einen Spruch zu murmeln und erzähtle ihm, dass die Hexen ihn nicht dahaben wollen würden. Stefan und Damon merkten, dass Bonnie ihre neue Geheimwaffe war, da weder Katherine noch Isobel wussten, dass sie ihre Kräfte wieder hat. Als Bonnie und Jeremy aus dem Haus draussen waren, fragte er sie, wie viel Kraft sie nun verwenden könne. Bonnie schließt die Augen und zeigt es ihm: Wind bläst,thumb|Bonnie nutzt die Kraft der toten Hexen. Donner grollt und der Sonnenschein verschwindet. Bei Jeremy Zuhause erfährt er die Risiken und regt sich auf, da wenn sie zu viel Macht gebraucht, sie sterben wird. Er fragt sie, wie viel Macht sie braucht, um Klaus zu töten und sie entgegnet, dass sie alles benötigt. Sie sagt, dass sie für ihn, Elena und alle anderen sterben wird. In Der letzte Tanz ist Bonnie mit Elena, Stefan und Damon im Versteck. Bonnie geht mit Jeremy zum Mottoball und Jeremy fragt sie warum sie sich für die Anderen umbringen wolle und Damon hört dies mit. Elena und Bonnie fragen sich, wer Alaric wirklich ist. Als Klaus sich mit ihnen in einem leeren Flur treffen will, sehen sie, wer Alaric ist. Klaus provozierte Bonnie und sie benutzte ihre Macht, sodass sie fliehen konnten. Sie rannten in Damon und er sagte Elena sie solle Stefan finden und fragte Bonnie, ob sie immer noch bereit sei, Klaus zu töten. Als Stefan und Elena zurückkamen sahen sie Damon allein und Bonnie mit Klaus kämpfen.thumb|left Nach kurzer Zeit sank Bonnie zu Boden und Stefan und Elena konnten keinen Puls finden. Damon unterbrach sie und sagte, sie sollen gehen und er wäre vorsichtig mit der Leiche, damit der Sheriff nichts merken würde. Er brachte sie jedoch in das Hexenhaus, wo sie ihre Kräfte wiedersammelt und aufwacht. Jeremy versprach ihr, bei ihr zu bleiben. Im thumb|Bonnie lebt!Salvatore Haus trauerte Elena sehr um Bonnie und Damon sagte, damit es echt wirken würde, musste sie glauben, dass sie tot sei, denn sonst hätte Klaus es nicht geglaubt. Er hatte somit alles mit Bonnie geplant. In Das Ritual, im alten Hexenhaus, suchen Jeremy und Bonnie in den Grimoires nach einem Weg, Elena menschlich zu lassen. Währendessen kommen Elijah, Stefan und Alaric zurück, um mit Bonnie zu reden. Elijah erklärt, dass das opfern in Phasen unterteilt ist. Erst wird der Werwolf umgebracht, dann der Vampir und zum Schluss der Petrova-Doppelgänger. Wenn Elena tot ist, ist der Fluch gebrochen und Klaus ist ein Hybrid. Dies wird jedoch auch der Moment sein, in dem Klaus am schwächsten ist, sodass Bonnie ihn fast töten könnte. Elijah wolle den Rest dann erledigen. Jeremy erinnert sich, dass er einen Zauber in Jonathan Gilberts Tagebüchern gelesen hat, der helfen könnte, und fragt Stefan ob er sie holen könne. Alaric fragt Jeremy ob sie allein reden könnten und erzählt, dass Jenna weg sei. Oben ist Bonnie bereit, Klaus zu töten, um Jenna zu retten, auch wenn es sie selbst töten würde. Stefan sagt jedoch, er habe einen Plan: Er will sich selbst als Vampir opfern. Später thumberzählen Bonnie und John, dass sie einen Zauber gefunden haben, um Elena zu retten. John erzählt, dass in Jonathans Zeit eine Frau ihr Leben an das ihres kranken Babys gebunden habe. Als das Kind starb, starb jedoch die Mutter und so überlebte es. Er sagt, dass er es nicht zulassen wird, dass Elena stirbt und will sein eigenes Leben für Elena opfern. Bonnie probierte den Zauber bei John aus und Damon, Bonnie und Elijah gingen zum Ritual.thumb|left Jeremy wollte sie begleiten, doch Bonnie küsste ihn und sprach einen Zauber, damit er das Haus nicht verlassen konnte. Währenddessen wird Alaric wütend, weil er merkt, dass auch er das Haus nicht verlassen kann. Bonnie erscheint während dem Ritual und schmeißt Klaus mit ihrer Macht auf den Boden. Greta will ihm helfen, jedoch bricht Damon ihr das Genick. Er holt Elena und holt einen Pfahl aus Stefans Tasche. Stefan sagt ihm, dass er Elena dort hinaus holen soll und er würde bleiben, bis Klaus tot sei. Bonnie fängt mit dem Zauber an und Elijah will ihn töten, thumb|An Jennas Grab.doch Klaus sagt, dass er die Familie nicht auf den Grund des Meeres versenkt habe und das er sie zusammen bringen wolle. Elijah entschuldigt sich und verschwindet mit Klaus. Später geht Bonnie mit auf die Beerdigung von Jenna und John. In Auferstanden von den Toten gehen Bonnie und Stefan zum Hexenhaus und sie sagt ihm, dass sie Kontakt mit Emily aufnehmen will. Emily übernimmt Bonnie's Körper und Stefan fragt sie, wie man einen Werwolfsbiss heilen kann.thumb|left|Emily/BonnieEmily verweigert ihre Antwort und sagt, dass sonst das natürliche Gleichgewicht aus der Waage gebracht wird und vielleicht habe Damon dies verdient. Jedoch deutet sie an, dass es ein Heilmittel gäbe. Plötzlich fängt Bonnie an zu schreien. Sie erklärt, dass die Hexen nicht wollen, dass sie ihre Macht missbraucht, allerdings sagen sie auch, dass Klaus der Schlüssel zur Heilung ist. Später ruft Alaric Jeremy an, welcher mit Bonniethumb|Sie gucken 'Im Winde verweht' und Caroline 'Im Winde verweht' guckt. Jeremy gesteht, dass Elena nach Damon sehen will, doch Alaric warnt ihn, weil Damon in einer schlechten Verfassung ist und die Cops hinter ihm her sind. Bonnie sagt er solle warten, doch Jeremy weigert sich und behauptet sie könne nicht aufhören, ihn schützen zu wollen. Liz ist geschockt, da sie anstatt Damon, Jeremy getroffen hat und in dem Moment kommen auch Caroline und Bonnie im Mystic Grill an. Bonnie merkte, dass Jeremys Ring nicht wirkte, da er von einem Mensch und nicht von einem übernatürlichem Wesen getroffen wurde. Caroline gab ihm ihr Blut - sehr zum Schock ihrer Mutter - doch es wirkte nicht. Bonnie wusste was sie tun musste und brachte ihn mit Alaric, der gerade angekommen war, ins alte Hexenhaus. Die Hexen sind sauer über ihre Wiederkehr und wollen nicht helfen. thumb|left|Bonnie fleht.Sie sagt, dass es Konsequenzen für sie haben würde und Alaric schrie, dass Jeremy doch noch ein Kind sei. Bonnie machte mit dem Spruch weiter. Ihre Nase fing an zu bluten und sie schluchzte. Sie rief zu Jeremy und flehte sie um Hilfe an. Jedoch gingen die Kerzen aus. Bonnie schluchzte und dachte, Jeremy sei für immer tot, doch er wachte auf. Später rief sie Caroline an, um Liz zu informieren, dass er lebt. Jeremy ging nach Hause und suchte im Internet nach "zurück vom Tod". Er sprach mit Bonnie über die Webcam und sagte, dass er sich komisch fühle, doch sie entgegnete, es sei normal, wenn man geraden von den Toten auferstanden ist. Sie scherzte, dass sie ihn noch morgen und alle anderen Tage danken könne und sie verabschiedeten sich. Staffel Drei Sie steckte Klaus Geist in Tylers Körper um ihn vor Alaric zu retten. Dazu benötigte sie Schwarze Magie. Außerdem lernt sie ihre Mutter kennen, die von Damon in einen Vampir verwandelt wird, um die Linie der Bennetthexen zu unterbrechen. Zuvor versucht Bonnie herauszufinden, warum Elenas Halskette diese verbrannt hat und was es damit auf sich hat. Auch belebt sie Matt wieder, nachdem dieser im Schwimmbad der Schule ertrunken ist. Er wollte eine Verbindung zum Geist seiner toten Schwester Vicki haben, was auch erfolgreich war. Bonnie öffnet und schließt den Schleier zur anderen Seite, währendessen trifft sie ihre Grandma wieder. Sie ist jedoch auch eifersüchtig, weil Elena und Caroline ihr mitteilen, dass Jeremy immer noch Gefühle für seine Ex-Freundin Anna hat, die er durch die Öffnung des Schleiers zur anderen Seite wieder sehen kann. Kurze Zeit später hilft Bonnie Stefan dabei, die Särge der Ur-Familie vor Klaus geheimzuhalten. Staffel Vier In Growing Pains versucht Bonnie einen Weg zu finden, Elenas Verwandlung aufzuhalten. Sie versuchte den selben Spruch, wie bei Jeremys Wiederbelebung, jedoch funktionierte es nicht. Außerdem versuchte sie auf 'die andere Seite' zu gelangen, um Elenas Seele zurückzuholen. Dabei benutzte sie schwarze Magie. Sie fand Elena, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte warnte Sheila sie davor und sie musste aufhören. Später, als sie Klaus in seinen Körper zurückversetzte, nutzte sie wieder welche. Sie wurde mit ihrer wütenden Großmutter konfrontiert, jedoch wurde sie und nicht Bonnie von den Kräften der Natur bestraft und Bonnie wurde voller Schuldgefühle zurückgelassen.thumb|left|Bonnie nutzt schwarze Magie In Memorial kommt Stefan zu Bonnie nach Hause, um sie zu fragen, ob sie das Zeichen auf Connor Jordans Waffen kennen würde und ob es etwas magisches sei. Sie sagt, dass es nichts magisches sei und das sie keine Zauber mehr aussprechen könne, weil sie sich wegen ihrer Grams so schuldig fühle. Staffel Fünf Qetsiyah hat die Kräfte des Ankers von Amara auf Bonnie übertragen, damit sie auf beiden Seiten, der Lebenden und der Toten, leben konnte. Allerdings ist der Schmerz, den Bonnie jedes Mal fühlt, wenn eine Person auf die Andere Seite will, nicht tragbar, und die ganze Magie, die sie mal hatte, steht für sie nicht länger zur Verfügung. Bei dem Versuch ihre Freunde von der anderen Seite, die zusammen fällt, zu befreien, bleibt Bonnie mit Damon im Jenseits hängen. Als die Seite zusammenbricht, kommen sie in eine unbekannte Welt. Staffel Sechs Nachdem die Andere Seite implodiert ist, wird Bonnie mitsamt Damon in eine Zwischenwelt eingesperrt, in dieser sie versucht zurück zu ihrer Magie zu finden und aus der Zwischenwelt zu entkommen. In der Zwischenwelt ist für immer der 10. Mai 1994. Bonnie und Damon suchen nach Möglichkeiten, wieder nach Hause zurückzufinden. Sie bemerken, dass jemand namens Kai Parker ebenfalls dort gefangen ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Zwischenwelt tatsächlich ein Gefängnis für den psychopatischen Kai ist, die von dem Gemini-Zirkel, in dem er aufgewachsen ist, errichtet wurde, nachdem er vier seiner Geschwister ermordet hatte. Bonnie schafft es, Damon zurückzubringen, bleibt aber mit Kai zurück. Kai foltert Bonnie und verletzt sie öfter. Dann gelingt es Kai kurz darauf jedoch ebenfalls zu entkommen. Jeremy schafft es mit Kais Hilfe, Bonnie einen Weg zu zeigen, aus der Zwischenwelt zu entkommen. Kai will sich bei Bonnie entschuldigen, doch sie glaubt nicht, dass er sich verändert hat. Als Bonnie, Damon, Elena und Kai in die Zwischenwelt 1903 reisen, um Lilian Salvatore, Damons und Stefans Mutter, zu befreien, lässt Bonnie Kai dort zurück - mit sechs hungrigen Häretikern. Am Abend von Alarics und Jos Hochzeit taucht Kai wieder auf und verbindet Bonnies Leben mit Elenas, sodass Elena solange schläft, wie Bonnie lebt. Staffel Sieben Bonnie findet heraus, dass Alaric den Phönix-Stein besitzt und untersucht diesen. Als sie dadurch Visionen von sterbenden Menschen bekommt, bittet sie Alaric, den Stein zu vernichten, was er allerdings nicht macht. Er will mit dem Stein nämlich Jo wiederbeleben. Bonnie hilft ihm schließlich doch und erweckt mit dem Stein Oscar und Jo wieder. In Die Rache der Salvatores wird auch Bonnie zu der Party in der Salvatore-Pension eingeladen, wo sie mit Enzo flirtet, damit Lily eifersüchtig wird. Später trifft sie dort einen verwirrten Mann, der sie öfter fragt, wo es zur Mystic Falls High School geht. Deshalb folgen sie und Matt ihm. In der Schule treffen sie viele manipulierte Menschen an, die in einem Klassenzimmer an einem Tropf hängen und sich nicht bewegen. Erst in Der Antrag erfährt man, was Julian mit ihnen vorhat. In Mutterliebe finden Bonnie und Enzo Oscars Auto auf einem Autofriedhof. Im Kofferraum entdeckten sie ein Schwert, dass Bonnie bei ihrer Recherche nach dem Phönix-Stein bereits gesehen hatte. Bonnie bringt in Erfahrung, dass das Schwert den Phönix-Stein benötigt, um "tödlich" zu wirken, sonst ist es nur ein einfaches Schwert. Bonnie entwickelt eine gewisse freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Nora Hildegard, die ihr dabei hilft, Julian aufzuspüren und Stefans Seele aus dem Phönix-Stein zu befreien. Später erzählt Nora ihr von Rayna Cruz und die beiden machen sich auf die Suche nach ihr, wobei sie in einer Irrenanstalt für Straftäter auf eine alte Frau treffen. Nachdem sie sie zunächst nicht für Rayna halten, wird Bonnie von ihr angegriffen, wobei sie mit Magie nicht weiterkommt. Erst der überraschend eintreffende Enzo kann Bonnie retten, indem er Rayna ersticht. Als Bonnie mit Nora und Mary Louise zurückkehrt, ist Enzo mit der Leiche verschwunden. In This Woman's Work fährt Bonnie zu Damon. Dann ruft Enzo an und verlangt das Phönix-Schwert von Bonnie, was diese ihm wiederwillig aushändigen will. Doch sie müssen erfahren, dass Enzo von der Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz entführt wurde und diesen nun nutzt, um ihr Schwert zurückzuerlangen. Damon wirft das Schwert durch ein Fenster, sodass Rayna erstmal mit Suchen beschäftigt ist. Damon und Bonnie gehen ins Krankenhaus, wo Caroline einen Kaiserschnitt bekommt. Die Siphoner müssen dabei von Magie angezogen werden, damit sie auf die Welt kommen können. Valerie und Bonnie übernehmen diesen Job. In Moonlight On The Bayou bringt Enzo Damon und Bonnie zur Armory, die er vor vier Monaten kennenlernte, als er entführt wurde. Sie plannen, Stefan hierher zu bringen, um Rayna anzulocken und so gefangen zu nehmen. Damon und Bonnie erklären sich einverstanden, doch Valerie warnt sie vor der Armory. Als Damon deshalb den Plan von Enzo wieder ausschlägt, wird er mit Eisenkraut niedergestreckt und Bonnie niedergeschlagen. Sie erwacht unversehrt in einem Sessel, allerdings kann sie keine Magie wirken, da sie Anti-Magie-Pillen bekommen hat. Bonnie gelingt es, Enzo zu überwältigen, wobei sie ihm die Hand abschlägt, um in Damons Zelle zu kommen. Sie kann Damon befreien, allerdings wird sie dabei von Tyler angegriffen und wird bewusstlos. Da Damons Blut aufgrund der Pillen nichts bringt, fährt er Bonnie ins Krankenhaus. Nach dem Zeitsprung Bonnie lebt in einer Psychiatrie und sitzt dort in einer Gruppentherapie. Als sie auf ihr Zimmer zurückgeht, wartet dort Enzo auf sie. Er sagt, dass sie nach Hause kommen muss, dann küssen sie sich. Um sich vor der Waffenkammer zu schützen hat sie die Anti-Magie Pillen zu sich genommen und sich selbst vergiftet. Um nicht zu sterben übernimmt die Raynas letztes Leben, wird aber unwissend zur Vampirjägerin und jagt Caroline, Enzo und Damon. Staffel 8 In Staffel 8 leidet Bonnie darunter, dass sie keine aktive Zauberkraft mehr hat, und Damon und Enzo nicht aufsuchen kann. Außerdem wird sie , genau wie Josie und Lizzie. von der geheimnisvollen Heugabel beeinflusst. Durch einen Selbstmordversuch schafft sie es, dass Enzo wieder zu sich kommt und die beiden fliegen nach Paris. Wieder in Mystic Falls, will er sie in einen Vampir verwandeln, während sie will das er das Heilmittel nimmt. Als Stefan ihm vor ihren Augen das Herz rausreißt, erschafft sie eine neue Dimension und kommuniziert weiterhin mit ihm. Im Serienfinale rettet sie die Stadt vorm Höllenfeuer und hebt den Zauber mit Elena wieder auf. Aussehen Bonnie ist eine hübsche afroamerikanische junge Frau mit einer zierlichen Statur und olivgrünen Augen. Sie hat ein herzförmiges Gesicht und zu beginn der Serie lange, später jedoch kurze schwarze Haare. Bonnie ist sehr sportlich und hat demnach eine schlanke jedoch auch sportliche Figur. Bonnie wechselt im Laufe der Serie immer wieder ihre Frisur. Zu Beginn hat sie noch lange, gewellte Haare, in den späteren Staffeln lässt sie sich jedoch auch einen Pony schneiden, später fällt ihr Haar viel gerader und wird auch immer kürzer. Bonnie kleidet sich sehr bequem, sieht dabei jedoch immer chic aus. Sie hat eine ungezwungenen Stil der von sportlich bis zu festlich variiert. Oft trägt sie schön fallende Tops und Jeans. Zu besonderen Anlässen greift sie jedoch auch zu prunkvollen Kleidern und Verkleidungen. Ihr Stil ändert sich jedoch über die Staffeln hinweg genauso wie ihre Frisuren. In der ersten Staffel erscheint sie noch wie das Mädchen von nebenan mit farbigen Blusen, Shirts und einfachen Jeans. Über die Staffeln hinweg wird sie mutiger und greift mehr zu dunkler Kleidung und Schuhen. In der fünften Staffel wird ihr Stil dann weitaus weiblicher als bisher. Sie trägt viel öfters ärmellose Oberteile und kurze Shorts. Bonnie ist eine natürliche Schönheit und trägt deshalb kaum Make-up. Zu besonderen Anlässen und Partys trägt sie sich gelegentlich etwas Make-up auf. Bonnie_Staffel_1.jpg|Staffel 1 Bonnie_Staffel_2.jpg|Staffel 2 Bonnie_Staffel_3_2.jpg|Staffel 3 Bonnie_Staffel_4.jpg|Staffel 4 Bonnie_Staffel_5.jpg|Staffel 5 Bonnie_Staffel_6.jpg|Staffel 6 Bonnie_Staffel_7.jpg|Staffel 7 bonnie_s8.png|Staffel 8 Persönlichkeit Bonnie ist eine sehr selbstbewusste und starke Frau wie auch eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Bonnie ist stur und dickköpfig jedoch auch sehr fürsorglich. Beziehungen Elena und Bonnie thumb|Elena & Bonnie (Freunde) - Elena und Bonnie waren nicht nur beste Freundinnen, sondern pflegten auch ein schwesterliches Verhältnis, weshalb Bonnie ihr als erste von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten erzählt. Die beiden kannten sich schon seitdem sie klein waren. Außerdem sind beide schon lange mit Caroline befreundet. Allerdings riet sie Elena, sich von Stefan fernzuhalten und sie konnte ihre Zuneigung zu Damon nicht verstehen. Ende Staffel 1 und Anfang Staffel 2 distanzierte sich Bonnie von Elena da sie mit Vampiren nichts zu tun haben wollte. Die beiden werden aber wieder enge Freundinnen und Bonnie ist mehrmals bereit sich zu opfern. In Staffel 4 schaltet Elena als Vampir ihre Gefühle aus und versucht Bonnie zu töten. Als Bonnie in Staffel 5 tot ist, leidet Elena sehr darunter. Ende der 6. Staffel verlinkt Kai Parker Bonnies Leben mit Elenas, sodass die solange schlafen wird wie Bonnie lebt. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander und Bonnie verspricht ihrer Freundin, alles aufzuschreiben, damit Elena es später lesen kann. Jeremy und Bonnie thumb|Jeremy & Bonnie (Ehemalige Liebende, Freunde) - Lange Zeit war Jeremy für Bonnie nur Elenas kleiner Bruder, doch mit dem Alter entwickelt sie Gefühle für ihn. Die beiden kommen zusammen, werden allerdings mehrmals getrennt. So stirbt einmal Jeremy, allerdings opfert Bonnie ihr Leben für seins. Während die anderen noch nichts von ihrem Tod wissen, gaukelt Jeremy ihnen vor, sie wäre auf Reisen. Nachdem Bonnie zurückkehrt ist, gelangt sie bald in die Zwischenwelt. Als sie dort alleine feststeckt, findet Jeremy Zugang zu ihr und ihm gelingt es, sie von ihrem geplanten Selbstmord abzubringen. Nachdem Bonnie aus der Gefängniswelt zurückgekehrt ist, verlässt Jeremy Mystic Falls allerdings. Damon und Bonnie thumb|Damon & Bonnie (Ehemalige Feinde, Freunde) - Zunächst hält Bonnie nicht viel von Damon. Sie findet ihn gefährlich und kann Elenas Zuneigung zu ihm nicht verstehen. Erst als Damon und Bonnie Ende der 5. Staffel zusammen in einer Gefängniswelt landen, entspannt sich das Verhältnis. Da sie lange die einzigen Personen füreinander sind, entwickelt sich sogar eine Freundschaft. Später beschützen sich beide gegenseitig vor Kai Parker. Als sie in die wirkliche Welt zurückkehren, setzen sie ihre Freundschaft fort und Damon bezeichnet sie in Staffel 7 als seine beste Freundin. Nachdem Elena in Staffel 6 in einen Dornröschenschlaf verlegt wird, wird Bonnie seine Moralinstanz und engste Vertraute. Bonnie und Enzo thumb|Enzo & Bonnie (Liebende) - Zunächst lehnt Bonnie Enzo eher ab. Allerdings rettet Enzo sie vor der Verfolgung der Waffenkammer und bringt sie in seiner Hütte im Wald unter. In den folgenden drei Jahren verbringen sie viel Zeit miteinander und verlieben sich. In dem Glauben ihr damit zu helfen, verabreicht Enzo ihr Pillen, die ihre Magie unterdrücken, sodass sie nicht gefunden werden kann, allerdings erfährt er bald, dass diese Pillen Bonnie umbringen werden. Um ihr Leben zu retten, engagiert er, dass Bonnie das letzte Leben von Rayna Cruz erhält, wodurch sie allerdings zur Vampirjägerin wird. Enzo riskiert sein Leben, um Bonnie von ihrem Bedürfnis Caroline und Damon zu töten, zu befreien. In Staffel 8 leidet ihre Beziehung zunächst darunter, dass Enzo von der Sirene Sybil manipuliert wurde. Später kommt er wieder zurück und die beiden sind glücklich. Stefan tötet Enzo Mitte Staffel 8 und Bonnie erschafft aus Trauer eine neue Dimension und kann mit ihm reden und ihn spüren. Andere Beziehungen *Elena, Caroline, und Bonnie (Freunde) *Luka und Bonnie (ehemalige romantische Beziehung) *Matt und Bonnie (Freunde) *Bonnie und Kol (Feinde) Fähigkeiten *'Channeln': Den Elementen oder anderen Hexen wird Energie entzogen, um seine eigene Magie zu stärken *'Beschwörung': Die Kraft, Elemente, Personen oder Geister zu beschwören *'Kontrolle über die Elemente': Man verfügt über die Elemente (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wetter) *'Gedankenkontrolle': Die Kraft, Gedanken eines Menschen zu kontrollieren oder zu manipulieren (vgl. Manipulation) *'Zufügen von Schmerz': Übernatürlichen Wesen Aneurysmen verpassen, sodass deren Blutgefäße platzen. Da sie schnell heilen, macht man es immer und immer wieder. *'Vorausahnung': Die Kraft, in die Zukunft zu sehen und kommende Ereignisse zu erfahren *'Zaubersprüche anwenden': Die Kraft, Zaubersprüche zu wirken *'Telekinese': Objekte oder Personen schweben zu lassen *'Zaubertränke': Das Zubereiten von Elixieren und Zaubertränken, die übernatürliches bewirken und aus verschiedenen mystischen Zutaten bestehen *'Expression': Eine Form der Magie, die noch viel mächtiger und dunkler ist als die Normale. *'Dimensionale Kreation': Sie besitzt das Potential, ihre eigene Dimension durch eine riesige psychische Druckwelle in einem extrem emotionalen Moment zu erschaffen. Bisher war es nur Arcadius und Bonnie möglich eine solche Meisterleistung zu vollbringen. Schwächen thumb|Bonnie bekommt Nasenbluten. *'Angst': Angst vor etwas zu haben, blockiert die Zauberkräfte, bis man sie überwunden hat. Durch Angst kann man sie sogar temporär verlieren. *'Überbenutzung der Magie': Benutzt eine Hexe zuviel ihrer Magie kann es sie töten. Abweichungen vom Roman *Ihr Name ist Bonnie McCullough. *Sie besitzt einen Hund (Pekinesen) namens Yanktzee, der später von Damon getötet wird. *Im Buch hat sie rote Haare und blasse Haut. *Sie stammt im Buch von Druiden ab. *Sie hat eine große Schwester die Krankenschwester ist. *Im Buch wird sie als schüchtern und schwächlich beschrieben. Auftritte |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= : * per Videochat |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 5= : * als Geist, danach als Anker |-|Staffel 6= : * Videoaufnahme |-|Staffel 7= : * erwähnt Zitate |-|Staffel 2= Staffel Zwei * Bonnie: "Wieso tun wir das?" Damon: "Ich will keine Flecken auf dem Boden." Bonnie: "Ich wusste, dass du sowas sagen würdest." |-|Staffel 5= Staffel Fünf Einzelnachweise Galerie en: Bonnie Bennett Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Bennett-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Whitmore College Student Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Anker der anderen Seite Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Hellseher